


The Arrow's Wife

by geniewithwifi



Series: All At Once [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Hood!Oliver, Secret Identity, crack!fic, felicity falls in love with the vigilante, wake up married trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniewithwifi/pseuds/geniewithwifi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity never expected to wake up married. She grew up in Vegas for heaven sakes, she knew better. But she never thought in a million years she would be married to him. </p><p>To the Vigilante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arrow's Wife

**Author's Note:**

> _Anonymous said: Oliver doesn't bring the laptop to Felicity, but The Arrow comes across Felicity trying to save Walter while he's trying to save him. I just love the idea of Felicity trying to be a hero on her own and meeting the Arrow._
> 
>  
> 
> This is probably not what you had in mind anon. My muse went somewhere in crazy land. This is a wake up married trope...with a twist.  
> A big thanks to [ alizziebyanyothername ](http://alizziebyanyothername.tumblr.com) for betaing this.
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s the phone that wakes her. The _bong bong_ sound it makes when her mother is calling. It always sounds like death knells which is why she chose it in the first place. She needed a warning for when her mother called. Talking to her just grated on her nerves. Like yesterday for instance. When all her mother did was complain on how Felicity was still single and she didn’t have any grandchildren.

Felicity’s killer headache detracts from thinking about her mother anymore. Her head is pounding like the FBI at a child molester’s house and the sun is too bright. She flings her hand up to shield her eyes from the sun when something heavy cuts into her cheek.

She pries her eyes open long enough to spy a strange ring on her finger. Her left hand finger.

_Oh, shit._

Felicity never, ever, wanted to be one of those people. She and her limited high school friends made fun of those people. The total strangers that got married because they were drunk and high and oh look there’s a chapel I want to have unprotected sex with you let’s get married. Felicity swore on the Torah that she would never get drunk married.

That obviously hadn’t gone as planned.

She groaned, flinging her head back against the pillow. It was too early for this. However, the more awake she became, the more aware she was of the presence giving off outstanding heat next to her. Reluctantly, but reasoning that she better make sure she was married to a guy and not a girl—that would be difficult to explain—she glanced over at her bed mate.

And screamed.

There, lying next to her in just his hood and mask, everything else clearly on display, he was very well endowed in that department, was the vigilante.

The _freaking vigilante_.

_She had married the Arrow._

Felicity had two seconds to freak out, if that, when he woke violently, limbs everywhere, muscles reacting on instinct. He pinned her to the bed, hand against her windpipe and  glared down at her, brilliant blue eyes haunted and angry. And confused. Most of all confused.

“What. Are. You. Doing. Here.” He growled in a low voice. Felicity coughed from the limited air supply. Realizing that she couldn’t breathe, let alone answer his question, he backed off. Then she became aware of the position they were in.

Her legs were bracketing his hips as he lay on top of her. While this was compromising enough, it just happened that he had morning wood. And they were both very naked down there.

He seemed to come to the same conclusion as her because he rolled off of her lightning fast, picked up an arrow she had not seen earlier and loaded it into his bow that had been next to it. He stood there, aiming a green arrow at her, without pants.

Felicity couldn’t stop the giggle that burst out of her.

Unfortunately, that just seemed to make him madder.

“What are you doing in my bed?” He menaced. Felicity just raised her hand at him, showing off the wedding ring.

“You have one too.” She shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant. Internally though, she was really freaking out. How the hell did she marry the vigilante? Wasn’t he supposed to be taking down criminals not frequenting a casino?

“Shit.” He whispered, finally dropping his bow.

“Yeah. That was my reaction. And honestly, I have no idea what is going on. All I know is that I woke up married to you. And frankly, that is the weirdest thing ever. I mean, there’s not a girl in the city that hasn’t fantasized about having sex with you. I have.Both, actually.  Now I wish I could remember. Judging by the whole package” she gestured to his lower half “it was probably mind blowing. Which is why I can remember it.”

Felicity winced after she finally was able to stop her ramble, internally cursing herself and her lack of filter. She glanced up at him and was surprised to see a small smile before he covered it up.

“This is a problem.”

Felicity snorted. “I’ll say.”

Suddenly, two phones started ringing, Felicity’s with her mother’s bong bong and what was apparently his. He got to his before she got hers, answering with a short, ‘Speedy’ and a girl shrilled at him at the other end.

“Hi Mom.” She sighed.

“YOU MARRIED THE ARROW?!?! Baby, I’m so proud of you. I mean have you seen that ass? Of course you have, I bet your hands have been all over that fine piece of--” Donna about blasted her with her scream. Felicity froze in shock. She had thought that it would only be between the two of them.

“Mom! Mom! How do you know I married the vigilante?”

“Baby, it’s all over the news.”

“WHAT? Mom, I got to call you back.” She hung up, spying the remote across the room. The Arrow was still pacing, talking in low, furious tones, leather pants back on, but his jacket still hanging open. Felicity drug the sheets with her to cover her, turning on the TV.

The first story had the headline. THE ARROW PROPOSES TO THREE GIRLS. THE LAST ONE SAID YES.

It then had a picture of her in the red dress she had been wearing last night to the casino. Planting a big one on the guy in green, bow in one hand. Felicity glanced over at him. He was standing there, eyes planted on the television screen, his face getting more and more murderous by the second.

Felicity herself was angry. Her head was pounding, she had the biggest hangover of her life even though she didn’t remember drinking anything last night, and some dipshit decided to take a picture of her and the vigilante. Pissed off was an understatement.

In the corner of the room sat a computer. Suddenly, a wicked idea came to her. Felicity placed herself in front of it and let her fingers fly. Within seconds she had a name, a social security number and had smugly crashed every site showing that picture. Smirking she turned around, proud at her revenge and jumped when she found the vigilante right behind her.

“What did you just do?” He asked. His voice was actually quite pleasant when he wasn’t threatening her.

“I looked into the guy who took that picture, and shut down every site floating that picture.”

He stared at her. “You can do that?”

Felicity grinned. “Yep! And I’m totally cool with telling you because hacking may or may not be illegal and I bet you’re the last person that will go running to the cops.”

He gave a short nod. “Do you have someone I can hit?”

Felicity told him the name of the guy. “You’re not planning on killing him, are you? Because I will not be an accessory to murder. “

“What’s your name?” He sidestepped the question.

“Felicity. Felicity Smoak. Well… Felicity Arrow? Ugh, no. Do you have a last name? Because Felicity Arrow just sounds weird.”

Another ignored question. “I’ll see you around, Felicity.”

And then he was gone.

* * *

Somehow her name had gotten out. Even though she had crashed all those sites, they had grabbed a hold of her name. Her doorstep was flooded with paparazzi, her phone blown up with interview requests, and her so called friends wanted pictures from her to post on their Facebook pages.

Felicity therefore called in sick all week.

Except now  she was out of ice-cream, and she really needed mint chip. It was eleven o'clock at night and she traipsed down to the corner store, hoping no one recognized her. The Arrow’s Wife, they were calling her. Well, she didn’t want to be anyone’s wife, especially not the vigilante’s.

On her way home she felt someone behind her. She was being followed. When she looked back though, no one was there. She got into her apartment but a dark figure stood in her living room. She opened up her mouth to cry out when he spoke.

“Felicity. Don’t scream it’s just me.” He stepped forward, hand reached out towards her and she could make out the shape of the bow in his hand. Her husband.

“What do you want?” She asked flatly, going over and lighting a lamp.

“Where did you get this?’ He demanded, holding out a notebook, the notebook that had been lying on her coffee table where she had left it. The one with all the hidden names in it that had gotten Walter abducted.

“I got it from my boss, Walter Steele.” Felicity didn’t see the point in lying to the vigilante. Maybe he could help her.

“Wal—Walter Steele?”

She nodded. “He told me that it was his wife’s and that she was hiding it from him. But that’s not why you came.”

“You’re right. You can hack right?” She cocked her head at him in disbelief. “I need you to break into this computer. It has the security feeds from a week ago at the  underground casino.”

Felicity looked up in surprise. “You were at the casino too? Of course! That’s where we met!”

“Why were you at an underground casino, Felicity?” She could barely detect a hint of concern for her underneath all that gruffness and voice modulator.

“I was trying to find Walter.” She took the computer from the Hood and opened it up. “All the money leads I could find pointed towards the Red Dragon. And hey, since I can count cards, I felt I could learn something about him missing.”

He didn’t reply to that and Felicity got distracted looking through security cameras.

“What am I looking for?”

“I believe that we were drugged. I don’t know how else to explain what happened. I didn’t drink anything.”

“Neither did I. And I didn’t go in as the Arrow. I was outside the last I remember, listening to conversations.” Felicity swiveled around to look at him. He raised on shoulder.

 “Okay then.” Felicity watched herself on the video camera all the way up until the Arrow started proposing to random girls. They all said no but her.

The Hood was standing behind her, looking over her shoulder. She could hear him stutter every time the Arrow on screen proposed.

But no matter how many times Felicity watched it, she didn’t take one drink.

Not one.

“It must be something in the air then.” Felicity muttered. The Vigilante cursed behind her. 

“Terinta.”

“Excuse you?”

He had started pacing. “Terinta is an airborne drug that makes people do what is ever on their mind. If the last thought is sex then they end up having sex. If their last thought was marriage—“

“Then someone would end up proposing. You were thinking about marriage when that drug hit you?”

“My mother was on my back about the fact that I’m not married yet. My produces heirs to the empire and such and such. But that’s not important. I was actually outside the last time I remember. That casino must have been swamped with it allowing contaminated air to leak outside.  That’s the only explanation.”

Felicity gazed at the vigilante. “You have a mother?”

“Don’t you?”

“Yes, but I guess it never really occurred to me that the vigilante would have family. That he would do it alone. Do they know what you are?”

“My sister does. My mother I believe suspects but I don’t know for sure. My sister was the one on the phone the other day. What about you? Why were you thinking marriage?”

“Same reason. My mother.”  Felicity glance up over her shoulder at the green vigilante, a wry smile lighting up his face.

“It seems we have something in common.”

“Yeah, besides illegal activities. Oh and the fact that we’re married. You know, thanks to you I have paparazzi at my door all the time. Why aren’t they at your door? Oh, right. Because my name is splashed all over the headlines and yours is hidden underneath that mask! Hm, could I get a mask do you think? It would make me feel badass. That and maybe some leather…”

A rough repeating noise resounded through her house. It took a minute to realize that the Arrow was laughing. A small, huffing, barely there laughing, but it was a chuckle all the same. Felicity smiled at him.

She handed him the laptop. “That’s all about it. Feel free to come back, but give some warning next time. Shoot an arrow in my backdoor or something. Just don’t stalk me. I had a stalker back in college and that was not fun.

“Thank-you Felicity.” He said softly, taking the laptop and disappearing again. Felicity looked down at the mess on the coffee table, the search to find Walter scattered all over, pressed her lips together in frustration and set back to work on running down the next lead.

She didn’t notice till morning that the vigilante had taken her notebook with him.

* * *

The Monday after that (the Monday that her boss insisted she come back to work or she was fired from her job) she found an arrow pinned to a cork board just inside her front door. How considerate. He didn’t damage her walls.

This time, he didn’t hand her a laptop. He gave her a stripe of fabric. It took an embarrassing five seconds to figure it out.

“You want to blindfold me? Why?”

He replied in that emotionless voice. “I need to take you somewhere but you can’t know where it is.”

“Oh no mister. I am not going to some secret base  you kill me because you happened to be tied to me thanks to a stupid contract, and that’s the best way you can get rid of me. Nu-uh. “

“Felicity!” He barked in frustration. He bared his teeth as he started pacing again. He really liked pacing. “I believe I found a lead on Walter.  I need you to be my eyes and my ears, but this is only possible back at my base. I’m not going to kill you.” She could hear the sincerity behind his voice. He really meant it.

“Fine. You can blindfold me. However, I have work in the morning and so need to be in bed by an early hour. Can you do that?” His response was tying the black cloth over her eyes.

He led her outside and placed her on a bike. His Arrow bike. As soon as her vigilante husband had straddled it in front of her, (too bad he wasn’t straddling her) she wound her arms around him, trying to anchor herself on the wobbly vehicle with no eyesight.

After what seemed like ages, but what was probably only ten minutes, they stopped and she was picked up this time. They went down stairs and the Arrow set her on her feet, untying the blindfold.

Felicity took in all the weapons and machinery to the computers on the far side of the room. Which were poorly set up.

“Oh my gosh you poor things! What has the mean vigilante done to you?” She ran over and started fixing wire placements, booting up the computers to check the firewall and security measures. Within minutes she was running updates and had installed a new system.

“Don’t worry, Mama will take good care of you.” She patted the computer. A gloved hand on her shoulder had her jumping in surprise. Then she realized what she had just said, in front of her husband.

“It’s not like they are our children, well they sort of are because you got them and I perfected them, and I totally did not fix this at all I made it worse.”

He ignored her ramble. “My…associate and I will be out in the field.” Two fingers handed her a comm link. “You will talk to both of us but you will only hear me. Got it? If you can see anything that will help us out, save our lives, speak up. That’s your job.”

Felicity nodded in assent. The Hood trudged over to the case with a black bow and loaded up his quiver before swinging it on his back. Soon, he was gone and she was the only one in the basement.

She did her job like he asked her too, watching on all resources she could get her hands on. The information the Arrow got led nowhere though, and he took her home that night, both of their spirits telltale low.

* * *

Three days later he kissed her.

Every night after that first night he came and got her, blindfolding her to take her down to the Arrow Cave as she started calling it. She would sit at her computers (they were hers and he was never getting them back) and help him in any way she could, spending hours searching through any leads he got.

The second night she met Mr. Diggle who insisted she call him Dig. He was the Hood’s associate, his backup in the field.He told her he worked for the Queen family, which is why the vigilante always watched over them. None of the Queens knew it though. She didn’t dig further.

 Felicity was impressed by the setup they had here, made better by her presence. The only thing that disturbed her was when she heard a man die.

She had ranted and raved at the Hood, telling him that she wasn’t okay with that, she wouldn’t be an accessory to murder and he just glared at her with a stony expression before storming off.

Dig was the one that informed her that the Hood only killed to save Diggle. The man had been about to shoot Diggle and the Hood had no choice. He had shot him through the heart.

Felicity apologized when her husband came back, walking up to him and just hugging him. He froze in shock, before hesitantly returning it. This was the first time they had touched really since their wedding night. (Motorcycle rides didn’t count).

The next night she found the notebook.

Not her notebook. It was the vigilante’s. It was battered and torn and water stained, some of the pages missing. But the names inside were the same.

Felicity asked him about it. He said his father had given it to him right before he shot himself. That he does this (he had gestured to his outfit) to honor his father’s memory.

That night they had found a lead. A lead that led to Walter.

The Hood had decided to go back to that casino. Felicity had told him that the owner, Alonzo, had paid a large amount of money to an unknown party on the day that Walter Steele went missing.

Diggle went as his backup. Felicity had demanded it of him, but warned him to stay a block away in the van. She didn’t want him to be drugged as well.

“Just remember, you’re here to find Walter. Go find Walter.” She whispered in the comms, watching the vigilante’s heat signature through the STAR Labs satellite as he made his way to the casino. She said it a couple of times until she was sure that he was drugged.

Her husband ripped the place apart, sending arrows flying and exploding the tables. Soon, he had Alonzo pinned up by his Italian suit, roaring at him, demanding to know where Walter Steele was.

Alonzo had a name.

Malcolm Merlyn.

Felicity had pulled up everything she could find on Malcolm Merlyn, everything from bank accounts to phone records to personal history. She wanted to know why Merlyn, a friend of the Queens, would kidnap Mr. Steele. Mysteries like this needed to be solved.

The Arrow came storming in, grabbed her by her arm, hauled her up against her desk and kissed her, ravishing her mouth.  Baffled, Felicity didn’t respond. The Vigilante Husband was kissing her! He brain finally kicked in and she kissed him back, melting into him.

She didn’t know how long they kissed, her body flushed to his, touching in every place they could. He had just hiked one of her legs over his hip when a throat cleared, signaling that Diggle was back.

Felicity had tried to pull back, but the gloved hand wouldn’t let her go.

“Dig.” She realized he had turned the modulator off. She looked up into his blue eyes, the ones that were still half drugged. Perhaps this wasn’t real. He wouldn’t remember it in the morning. “Your services are no longer required. Lyla needs you.”

“Use protection.” He snarked, leaving as quietly as he came. The vigilante just staring at her, not moving. Even after Digg was gone for several minutes he didn’t move. And he wouldn’t allow her to move. He laid his forehead against hers, randomly pecking her face.

Finally, he let her leg drop.

“Thank-you.” He whispered against her cheek.

That night he took her home.

But for the first time he didn’t leave.

It was that night she realized she was in love with him. She argued that she didn’t know anything about him. But her heart whispered all the things she _did know,_ that he was sacrificing, loyal, devoted, focused, and felt with his whole heart. A hero.

Her Hero.

* * *

Two weeks later she found out who he was. She was ashamed it took her that long.

After an entire week of scrounging Merlyn’s money and call history they found Walter, hidden away in Bludhaven.  Her husband had gone and gotten him, jumping out of an airplane. Where he got it, she didn’t want to know.

The next day was the day she first met Oliver Queen.

She had brought flowers to Walter as a welcome home gift when she ran into him. He opened the door to Walter’s hospital room when she knocked.

What surprised her was he smiled and said “Felicity” before his face went blank and hard, stepping back to let her pass.

“Um… Hi? How do you know who I am?” A fake smirk that didn’t reach his eyes flashed over his face and he opened his mouth to respond. Moira, however called over, saving Oliver Queen from answering.

“Who are you?”

“I’m…”

Walter saved her. “She’s my friend. Hello Ms. Smoak.”

“I brought these for you.” She gestured to the flowers in her hands moving to set them down. Oliver Queen took them from her. “Thanks.” He murmured a reply.  “I thought they would help you feel better. Not that they have miraculous properties or anything, just that the sight of them might bring some color to this room.”

She quickly ducked out, glancing back once. Oliver Queen was watching her with an indefinable expression.

That night the Vigilante came to her house. He was waiting in his typical spot, the living room.

“Why are you here?” Felicity stopped in the doorway, kicking off her heels, ignoring his glowering looks.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” He countered easily, walking towards her. “Do I need an excuse to see my wife?”

“For the record, I still haven’t seen that marriage certificate. But we found and rescued Walter. You don’t need my help anymore.”

“I always need you, Felicity.” That statement brought her up short. He _needed_ her? She had never been needed before. Always desired for her skills and not herself. Not just her.

“Really?”

In answer he kissed her, drawing her towards him, tongues tangling. She bit his bottom lip, enticing a growl from him. In retaliation, he reached one hand down and grabbed her ass. Felicity moaned at the delightful sensations racing through her nerves.

“We might…need to...”

“Nope” She moved from his mouth to the stubble that covered his impeccable jawline.

“Felicity.”

Disgusted, she pushed him away. “Why do you always do this? You give me the greatest make outs in the history of make outs but never take it any further. Never. What did I do that you won’t give me, what we so obviously want? Are you that repulsed by me? Your drugged mistake? Is that what I am?”

“No, never” He pleaded but she was past hearing.

“Then why won’t you give me what I want. Touch me. Make me come. Because I want you so bad. But at every turn I am told no. So if you won’t tell me why, if you aren’t going to explain, then leave. Leave and don’t come back.”

Felicity turned away from him, stalking down the hallway to her room. That infuriating man! He gave her so much and then two seconds later took it all back. She loves him, she’s done denying it, but if he won’t give her what she needs then she’s done. With all of it. Felicity just wants her boring IT job back.

His gloved hand caught her about her waist and spun her around, her back against the wall. It was hot and turned that raging fire back on.

“I want it. I want you. I want you to come so hard you’re begging my name. But that’s the problem, Felicity. How can you call out my name if _you don’t know it?!_ “

“Then tell me. Please.” She reached up to cup his cheek, fingers ghosting at the mask that held that one secret from her. She was tempted to rip it off of him, take him by surprise, but she would lose his trust. And from what she knew of the Vigilante, his trust was rare. Dig, and his sister had it. She had most of it.

“Not yet.” Her hand dropped in disappointment. “I’ll tell you when I feel like I deserve you.”

Felicity gripped his face with both hands at that, searching his eyes. “You already do.”

He kissed her hard, bruising, with more force than earlier. It felt like a goodbye kiss, one you take because you will never see that person again.

Just as fast, he was gone, her fingers left in the air were his face had been.

That’s when the first tear started to fall.

She cried herself to sleep that night, but got up and went to work that morning. Felicity had managed to convince herself that she had been imagining it, that he would be there in her living room waiting for her to go home.

But he wasn’t.

For the entire week he never showed. And she didn’t know where his secret base was, who he was nothing. Felicity knew that it wouldn’t be that hard to find out, but she wanted him to come to her, come _back_ to her.

Time would have gone and on had that happened. Fortunately, fate had other plans.

Felicity’s co worker called in sick on the day of the big presentation to the CEO and her boss called her in to have her give it. She had been the partner on the project, but it was Mitch’s idea and he was higher up than her.

Hesitantly, she made her way up to the executive level, the board room almost full by the time she got there. She spotted Oliver Queen, temporary CEO since Walter was still in the hospital, talking to the man next to him. When she walked in he looked up, his face darkening when he recognized her. He then turned back to the man, but the expression never left.

What had she done to insult Oliver Queen? She had hardly met the man!

Three people stood up and gave their presentations. Throughout it all she watched him. Half the time he was writing, the other half watching the powerpoint slide. One particular moment caught her eye.

With his right hand he was scrawling in the notebook. The other arm rested on the table, hand next to his face fingers rubbing together absently.

She recognized that motion.

The Vigilante made that same movement when he didn’t like something or was stressed.

She had seen it a lot. Almost every time she glanced at him after a mission failed, he was prowling around the cave, rubbing his fingers. Often he would go hit something, smack the training dummy until he ended up breaking it.

Something clicked.

Oliver Queen was the Vigilante.

Her _husband._

The man she was in love with.

Every conversation she had had with him, all his side quips of his family. _“Heir to the empire”_ he had said _._ His sister. The vigilante laughing at her when she brought up the press. The way Oliver had greeted her by name the first time she had met him. The way he was ignoring her now.

He had been accused of being the vigilante but had been let go because the vigilante was spotted elsewhere. Of course, the Hood worked with an associate…that could conveniently dress up as the Arrow.

Felicity glanced up past Oliver’s shoulder and spotted the dark man through the see-through walls, standing guard as Oliver Queen’s body guard.

Of course.

Just then, her boss poked her, nodding his head towards the front of the room. It was her turn to present.

Felicity stumbled her way through, probably looking like an idiot. She honestly didn’t remember any of what she presented, just the fact that Oliver wouldn’t look at her—not once.

Felicity didn’t know what to do. Confronting him might send him scurrying but doing nothing was not an option.

She went home after that, her mind a jumble of confusing and conflicting thoughts. Should she, would she.

Her fingers did the work for her. She pulled up everything a woman with her abilities could find, both of Oliver Queen and the Hood. How she didn’t realize that they were one in the same baffled her. In candidness, she didn’t want to know. She was fine with him being the vigilante. Until her heart lay on the line of her ignorance.

She found his base using an algorithm of how fast the Hood is spotted in a certain area. The Queen Factory, underneath Verdant, owed by Thea Queen, was the now very obvious house of her base. Their base.

Sleep an elusive bedfellow, Felicity couldn’t stand it anymore. She had to talk to him, convince him in some way that she was safe. Because she knew it wasn’t all about what he deserved. It was about keeping her safe and his heart protected.

The simplicity of that thought resonated through her in its truthfulness.

She startled John outside the secret door.

“You’re not supposed to be here, Felicity.”

Felicity imagined herself taller with an air of confidence. “Go home John. I need to speak to my husband.”

She didn’t know what John saw in her eyes, but with one look, he punched in the numbers and held the door open for her.

“Good night Felicity.”

“Night John.”

“Be Careful.”

She stepped onto the stairs. Slowly she came down, peering into the darkness, trying to figure out where Oliver was. A whizzing noise let her know that he was doing target practice. Tonight had gone good then.

Her foot slipped on the stair and she halfway fell, catching herself barely. An arrow buried itself right next to her hand. Shaken, she quickly got off the stairs.

“Is that how you greet your wife, Oliver?”

He lowered his bow in disbelief, arrow clattering to the floor.

“Felicity?” It hurt her how much pain was in that one word.

“Who else would call herself your wife? Okay, knowing your history now—“

Oliver spanned the room in seconds, half running to embrace her, his mouth automatically seeking out hers. This was not like one of the kisses they had shared in the past. Not one of pain or goodbyes or release or joy. The kiss that they shared was of love, of giving part of their broken soul to the one that mends it. It was the fixing of colors inside of them, forming, molding, and giving.

It was the kiss of souls searing.

Oliver drew back slightly. “How…how did…when… last” He couldn’t form words properly.

“The presentation meeting. You were doing your little tick.” He furrowed his brows. She couldn’t help but smile. “Like this.” She showed him and he huffed, grinning back at her. “That’s when I knew.”

“I’m glad you know now.”

She grinned wickedly. “Can we take it to the next level, Mr. Queen?”

That elicited a response from him. He picked her up and carried her over to her desk, running his hands all over her legs and up her back, kissing down her neck. She lost her shirt first, Oliver tugging at her bra straps. He kissed her all over, leaving his mark, whispering “mine, my wife” over and over while she moan from the feeling of his tongue.

That wonderous tongue.

She unbuckled his quiver, letting the arrows crash to the ground. Next went his jacket and that’s where she stopped.

His torso was littered with scars. Large ones, little ones, even teeth marks from a large animal. A vigilante active for less than one year would not have so many. It proved that Oliver was a survivor.

He had stilled, watching, waiting for her reaction. Breathlessly, Felicity leant forward and kissed the first one she saw. And the next. Slowly tracing and healing each psychological wound the broken tissue had left.

When she had caressed each one, she pulled the jacket off, letting it fall. She grabbed his pants and that’s when he took over.

He made her go to the edge and back so many times, recreating their wedding night. They lost themselves in each other, in the reasons fate had given them. 

And when they lay together on the couch in the corner, entwined together, Felicityknew they still had things to talk about, to discuss. For one, the fact that he didn’t think that he deserved her. IT was the other way around. She didn’t deserve him.

Oliver had been through so much. From what little he told her and others she pieced together those five years were not pretty. The scars apon his skin said as much.

 “I guess I know my last name now. It’s not vigilante.”

“What is it?” He played along, full knowing the answer.[1] 

“Felicity Queen, the Arrow’s Wife.”


End file.
